Le Fay Pendragon
(Alias)|romaji = Rufei Pendoragon Nobunaga Mikan (Alias)|race = Human (Hero, Magician)/Devil/Vampyre Hybrid|age = 15 16 17|gender = Female|hair_color = Silvery-White|eye_color = Violet|equipment = Prospero Sköll Demon Form|magic = Magic|relatives = Jin Uther Pendragon (Father) Maria Karnstein (Mother) Ophis (Step-Mother) Arthur Pendragon (Older Brother) Marius Karnstein (Uncle) Satanael (Cousin) Mina Karnstein (Cousin) Hinami Karnstein (Cousin) King Arthur (Ancestor) Morgan Le Fay (Ancestor) Unborn Child|affiliations = Hero Clan (Formerly) Pendragon Family Pendragon Residence Grauzauber Fenris (Contracted Magician) Kuoh Ryuu Academy (Collage Student) Grigori Hell Heaven|status = Alive}}Le Fay Pendragon is a former member of the Hero Clan, and the second heiress of the Pendragon family, an ex-family of the legendary Hero Clan. She is a powerful witch who is a descendant of Morgan le Fay, as well as the legendary King Arthur, the daughter of the Hero Jin Uther Pendragon and Maria Karnstein, the previous Vampyre Lord's sister, and the biological sister of Arthur Pendragon. She is also known as Mikan Nobunaga at Kuoh Ryuu Academy as the president of the Manga Research Club. Appearance Le Fay is a beautiful young woman with a slim yet endowed build with a far more notable big butt. She has silver, hip-length long hair tied up in a ponytail most of the time using a purple scrunchy, as well as a single long strang of hair (also known in Japan as ahoge) and violet eyes. Most of the time, she is seen dressed in the female uniform of Kuoh Ryuu Academy, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer), with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. However, Le Fay's uniform differs from the fact that she wears a large, purple witch's hat. Her battle outfit is tightly wrapped around her slim figure and it appears to be the typical attire for female Heroes, which consists of a dark purple leotard with a black collar and white skirt and a navy blue cape similar to her little sister. Personality History Powers, Magic & Abilities Dragon Slayer & Hero Abilities As a child, Le Fay was viewed as a prodigy in use of magic, becoming the opposite of her brother and classified as a B Class Magician despite his young age, while also being one of the hopes for the next generation due to her inherent skill, Banishing Shift and immense skill in magic. In the battle against the Five Factions and Malevolent Factions, she was shown to be strong enough to fight against the Heroic Spirit and assist Arthur, Mina, Leohart, Azazel, Percival, Serafall and Ramusas fight against a clone of Khaos. Near the end of Volume 18 and forming the Master-Servant Vow, Le Fay is stated to have the potential to rival that of her brother and father. * Super-Human Strength: While not as strong as most other Heroes, Le Fay has, on many occasions, easily sliced through foes with Prospero. * Super-Human Speed: * Enhanced Healing: Like other heroes, Le Fay has an advanced ability to heal and recover from damage that is beyond what a normal human can do. Devil & Vampyre Abilities * Demonic Power: ** Demonic Transformation (悪魔モード , Akuma Mōdo): A form that is achieved by condensing her Demon and Vampyre blood and her own Magic power. In this form, Le Fay gains four bat wings and has a black halo above her head, as well as drastically enhances her magical abilities. At first, this transformation required the use of two special bracelets made by Azazel, but as of Volume 19 and after the Master-Servant Vow with Lancelot, Le Fay is now able to enter this form on her own. In True Volume 3, Le Fay's strength increases to the point of gaining eight bat wings. * Banishing Shift: A unique power that Le Fay seemed to have inherited from her father who drank the blood of Fafnir, which lets her send anything such as physical and magic attacks to the zero dimension Limbo, in other words, they cease to exist. ** Shoumetsukensen ( Extinction Sword): ** Banishing Shift Horizon: * Master-Servant Contract (Servant): Though not one of her own abilities, the Master-Servant contract that Le Fay has with Lancelot Du Lac is still considered a vampyric or demonic power. As the first person who signed the contract with Lancelot, Le Fay has set time aside almost everyday to deepen her bond with Lancelot and increase her overall power with the contract, similarly to Arthur and Mina. Le Fay soon also developed this into the Master-Servant Vow. * Gravity Steuerung ( ): The signature ability of her mother. Le Fay is capable of using the same gravity magic as her mother and brother, but not to the same extent more similarly to her brother. ** Gravity Barrier: ** Gravity Bomb: * Flight: During the events of Volume 9, Le Fay has demonstrated the ability to fly via wings made of magic. Magic Expert Magician: As a descendant of the legendary witch, Morgan Le Fay, Le Fay is a very skilled Magician, outclassing even Mina, a High Wizard, and Elaine, a High Archmage, being proficient in magic ranging from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Demonic spells, Fairy magic, and teleportation circles. She has also mentioned her knowledge of many forbidden spells including Anti-Magic. Even Ashe Elizabeth, a High Dark-Witch who previously held the title as the Sorceress Supreme, and Kuroka, a powerful Bishop both acknowledged her abilities as a magic expert. After frequent "subjugation" sessions with Lancelot, her already impressive power and skill has increased tenfold, to the point that she could single-handedly destroy a army of mass-produced Evil Dragons in one attack. Her Immense Magic library includes: * Hellfire Magic * Sealing/Barrier Magic: Le Fay can use sealing magic which she learned from Waltraute during her own researching information about Trihexa. She could use her Barrier magic to seal the movements of mass-produced Evil Dragons in Volume 19 by studying Elaine's Evil Dragons. * Dragon Gate Magic Circle * Holy-Demonic Magic * Demonic Spells * Norse Magic * Greek Magic * Fallen Angel Spells * Anti-Magic * Black Magic * White Magic * Fairy Magic * Fire Spells * Teleportation Magic * Defensive spell Contract: Le Fay had also made a pact with a clone of the wolf Sköll, whom she can summon when needed. Other Skills Sexual Resilience: As a result of her frequent "subjugation" sessions with Lancelot, Le Fay has acquired a high level of resilience to the aphrodisiac effects of the Master Servant contract. High-Level Charisma: Equipment Properso (): Trivia * Grauzauberer means "Grey Wizards". * Le Fay's name means "The fairy" and refers to her ability at using Fairy magic. * The surname Pendragon is composed of Welsh pen, "head, chief, top" and ddraig, "dragon; warrior" so the full meaning can be "Head dragon/warrior", "Chief dragon/warrior", or "Top dragon/warrior". * Her first name together with her surname has the meanings of "The fairy head dragon/warrior", "The fairy chief dragon/warrior", or "The fairy top dragon/warrior" or for short "The fairy dragon". * Her weak spot is her butt. * Her first sexual intercourse was anal. * She first had anal sex with Lancelot. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Demon Category:Pendragon Category:Pendragon household Category:Vampyre Category:Magician Category:Hybrid Category:Servant